Japan and Taiwan Story
by Whystopdreams
Summary: While Taiwan and her finally were going on a trip, Japan and his group attack family for something. But things go out of hand when Taiwan got injured and has memory loss. Now it is up to Japan's group, her family, and her friends to bring back her memories from childhood to adulthood. At the end something exciting gets to happen, but will she get her memories back?Japan x Taiwan


**Hello there viewers!**

 **This is my first time writing a fanfiction so don't judge!**

 **Enjoy the story while you can!**

 **Remember I don't own "Hetalia."**

Chapter one: What happens to Taiwan

Taiwan prov

One morning, it was a beautiful day. Birds were singing, sunlight shining through my window, and everything was bright. I got up from my bed and stretch from the peaceful sleep I had. I went to bathroom to take a shower and brush my teeth. After that I brush my hair, wore my white skirt and Taiwan long sleeve shirt that was pink, then went down to eat breakfast. When I went down my older adopted brothers and my guardian Yao waiting for me so I can eat breakfast with them. "Zǎoshang hǎo Mei ready for the big day aru!" Yao greeted me. "Yes I am so excited to visit Author's country!" I beamed with excitement. My family and I are going to Author's country England to see what's its like there just for fun! Hopefully Author and Alfred don't fight like they do all the time. "I guess it be fun maybe.." Leon (Hong Kong English name) replied while being board. "Oh come on bro cheer up will yeah! This is a family trip where we have fun and peace!" Im yong soo cheered at Leon. "How can this trip be fun if Author and Alfred is just going to arguing every single minute?" Leon questioned Im yong soo. "Well..." Im yong soo tried to explained, but he ran out of ideas with a frown. "Boys stop arguing and eat your breakfast. We got a big day so we need be prepared aru. Yao explained to the boys. The boys agreed and everyone and I ate our breakfast, got prepared, and went inside the car to go to the airport.

While Yao was driving us to the airport I looked at the window to see the nature and think about England, while Im yong soo was babbling about fireworks to Leon. Leon was getting annoyed by Im yong soo and I think he is going to explode soon with anger, but later the car stop because all for wheels were popped. We all got out of the to see how it got popped. "What is the meaning of this aru! I just got them upgraded aru!" Yao complained about the car wheels. "Yeah I don't understand? You just got upgraded them Yao! And you upgraded them to not get pop easily." Im yong soo explained to Yao about it shouldn't get pop easily. Yao and Im yong soo were taking a look at the wheels, while Leon and I investigate the area. Our eyes kept on searching the ground until I spotted a silver spike covered up by leaves. "Hey Leon! Look! I found something!" I called out. "What is it? ...!? Huh!?" He was surprised at what he saw. We started to take the leaves off and we finally figure out what it was. "A spike strip!? What is it doing out here in the middle of no where!?" I asked very surprised and a bit worried. "I don't know, but we got to get out of here! Right now!" Leon answered. We were about to run to warn Yao and Im yong soo, until I felt someone arm hold me tight and covered my mouth. "Mmm!" I tried to scream out, but I couldn't. I also, saw Leon got capture to by... Romano!? I had no idea what was happening going on! Who is Romano with!? Why were these people doing this to us!? We did nothing wrong! Leon and I were struggling to get out, but we couldn't and they were dragging us to the forest without Yao and Im yong soo noticing.

They finally stop dragging us and Romano called out. "We capture the two!" "Good that was close!" Prussia responded and came out of the bush with Germany and Italy. "Germany can we have Pasta later!?" Italy asked with excitement on his face. "For the last time I don't know!" Germany yelled at Italy who always talks about pasta. "Good work Romano and Japan. That was a close one there." Germany thanked Japan and Romano. So Kiku is using me as a hostage! I thought we were friends! I looked up to see if it was Kiku and it was. Kiku was staring at my eyes when I looked up. "I am sorry Mei. I promise this won't happen again." Kiku apologized to me. "Alright Miss if Japan let go of your mouth will you promise me not to call out for helped." Prussia asked me. I shook my head yes and Kiku let go of my mouth finally started to breathe well. "What is the meaning of this!? We did nothing wrong!" I asked very confused and angry. "Well you and siblings didn't, but your guardian did." Germany explained to me. "What he do wrong!?" I questioned very confused and worried. "He took something very valuable from us with his group. So we did all this to get it back ma'am." Prussia told me why they did all of this. "Okay, but why didn't you-" I was about to finish my sentence until Yao and Im yong soo found us. "There you are aru! We been looking for you!" Yao cried out. "What is going on!?" Im yong soo yelled out. "You idiota took something from us Yao!" Romano yelled at Yao. "We did not do anything aru! Let go of my children, you probably hurt them!" Yao shouted. "Your children are okay Yao now tell us what did you took from us!" Germany yelled at Yao. "Fine if you won't listen to me then I will have to kung fu you all!" Yao cried out. Yao got ready to fight and Im yong soo got his staff ready too. "Alright then you said so idiota." Romano called out. Yao started fighting with Germany and Prussia and Im yong soo started attacking Kiku and Romano to make them let of Leon and me. Romano had to let go Leon to fight and Kiku tried to dodge it, but we both fell because he accidently trip on my skirt. I was free now so I stand up quickly and got away from Kiku and went to Im yong soo. "Go get out of here fast before they capture you again! Go get help quick!" Im yong soo commanded me and I did what he told. I got away from them as fast as I can. Hopefully they didn't notice me running away. I've finally got away from them, but I was trapped. I was on the cliff and there is no way out accept for going back my family, but there was no way I could do that. So I have no idea where to go.

Back at the fight

Im yong soo, Leon, and Yao end up being tied up and did not win the fight. "Wait a second where is Taiwan!" Germany asked. "She got away." Japan told Germany. "We can't let her get loose she'll tell someone!" Germany shouted to Prussia. "Lets go find her she can't be that far!" Prussia responded. Everyone went looking for her and Romano and Italy were dragging their prisoners with them. It wasn't that long until they found me. "Ve there she Germany!" Italy cried out. "Mei please stop running away!" Kiku gasped. I was absolutely trapped now. They kept on taking steps forward to me and I kept on going back. "Taiwan you idiota stopped you fall off if you keep going back." Romano warned me. I looked behind me and he was right I was a inch away from falling. My eyes began to form tears. I tried to hold them back, but it was too hard. "Just stay away from me!" I cried out. "Mei please don't cry, I promise we won't harm you." Kiku said to me with eyes that looks like he was telling the truth. I believe him and about to go to them, until everyone heard aloud crack. "What was that!" Prussia asked. "Mei run!" Yao shouted to me. I looked up and found a oak tree fell off the hill and coming towards me. I did what Yao told me, but once I did the tree already hit me and push me out of the cliff to the ocean. "Ahh!" I screamed out loud with pain. "Mei!" Im yong soo, Leon, Yao, and Kiku called out my name. "Oh god!" Germany yelled out. "Whoa!" Prussia screamed out. "Oh mio!" Italy and Romano yelled out. I was in a lot of pain, about to die from the fall. The tree branch was sharp and it was able to go through my left shoulder. I didn't know if I was going to make it or not. My shoulder began to bleed all over my body. The time began to be more slower now like a movie at the roughest scenes. I was crying hoping I can survive the fall and decided it was best to close my eyes since I can't move my body from the pain. I had finally made it to the ocean and my head crash on the tree, then everything went black out.

Japan's prov

Mei was about to listen to me until a tree hit her and push her out the cliff! Everyone screamed when she fell off. It was so unexpected! I screamed her name out and hope Mei could survive the fall. Her family and Italy was beginning to cry for her. My eyes began to form tears too. That was my childhood friend! I can't loose her! I already ran away from the family so I can become strong. I already did too much now. I knew this was a bad idea! Why did this happen!? I couldn't handle it so I decided to jump off the cliff to save her. "Japan no!" Germany yelled at me, but it was too late. I was heading towards her way hoping I can save her and don't die. She finally made to the water then a few seconds I made it too. I swam to her and found a branch through her shoulder. I tried to pull off the branch, but it won't budge. So I tear the branch off the tree and took Mei back to shore. I carried Mei to the shore and laid her gentle. "Mei...Mei wake up!" I called. She didn't wake up at all. "If you can hear me squeeze my hand!" I told her. I put my hand in her hand, but she didn't squeeze my hand. So I had to do CPR. I started pumping her chest to wake her. "Come on Mei wake up!" I recalled. I did mouth to mouth and pumping her chest a few times. Luckily she finally woke up and was still alive. "Oh Mei! Are you okay!? Did anything broke your bones or something!?" I asked very worried to Mei. It took her a few seconds, but she finally spoke. "Mei? Mei who?" She answered. "Mei? Is something the matter?" I questioned her very curiously. "Who are you. Where am I? How did I get? Whos Mei?" Mei asked a lot of confusing questions I didn't understand why was she asking me these questions. Until I finally realized she was memory loss. "Japan! Is Taiwan okay!?" Germany called with the others running behind them. Everyone finally made it to Mei and I and had their happy face on. "Ai yah Mei! You have a branch through your shoulder Mei! Don't worry the good thing is your are alive aru!" Yao said worried, but very thrilled that Mei alive. Mei didn't speak to Yao or anyone. "Mei?" Yao said confusedly. "I am sorry China-san, but Mei has memory loss." I apologized. "What!?" Yao shouted with shock. "No that can be!" I'm yong soo cried out. "Ai yah! This is all your fault aru! I didn't steal anything! And look what happen when you didn't to me aru! We were just going on a vacation and Mei always wanted to go, but she can't because he is nothing!" Yao complained to everyone. "Hey don't be so harsh to us Yao!" Prussia yelled. "No Prussia-san it is our faults. We planned this without knowing is did steal or not and look what we end up." Germany explained. "Now you guys have to help me get my daughter memory back or Russia will visit you with his pipe!" Yao yelled at us. So we all agreed to bring her memory back and besides, no one wants to deal with Russia's pipe.

Taiwan prov

Back at Japan, Germany, and Italy's place

The strangers took me to one of their home and I was in a room where you get meds. And a man named Honda Kiku was treating my shoulder since somehow their was a branch in my shoulder. "Ouch!" I screamed. "I am sorry Mei I didn't mean to bring more pain in your arm." Kiku apologized to me. "It is fine." I replied. "So are you sure you don't remember anything?" I asked again. "I am pretty sure I don't remember anything expect waking finding you calling me Mei." I answered his question. "Okay... Well the truth is you got memory loss." He explained to me why he kept on asking me these questions. "I-I do!?" I said in shocked to him. "Yes. Your name is Xioa Mei. You are a country of Taiwan. You were raised by Wang Yao who is a country of China. Your brother is Wang Jia Long, but for short you call him Leon who is the country of Hong Kong. And your other brother name is Im yong soo who is a country of South Korea. They were both raised by Yao and so was I." Kiku explained everything to me about my life. "What happen to you Kiku?" I asked quietly. "Well I ran away from home to find my destiny and I was your childhood friend." He answered me. "So you were my best friend or boyfriend?" I questioned him. "Best friend." He responded with a blush on his face. Soon later he was finally done treating my shoulder and was able to finish it with success. "Can you move it freely?" He asked me with his concern face. I move my arm around and it was okay, not like really okay, but okay. "Its okay." I told him with a serious face. "Okay now please lay down so I can check your head." Kiku commanded me. I did what he told to do and he check my head. "Okay does this hurts when I touch this?" He questioned me. He just the mark that had been hit by a tree in the fall. "Y-yes." I told him holding my pain. "Okay that's the last thing I have to do." He said to me with truth. He got a cotton tail and put alcohol inside then put it on the mark the had been hurting me. Once he place the cotton tail on my head it was stinging me so I hold on to his jacket tightly. It took him a few seconds to finish it, but when it was stinging me it felt like hours to me! "Okay Mei you are done. Now we need to get your memories back." Kiku said in a serious voice. I follow Kiku out of the room to the living room and found the strangers and new strangers. There were five new strangers at the living room. One of them had big bushy eyebrows, the other one had glasses with a jacket that says fifty behind it. There was a tall man with a scarf, the other man had long hair that looks flirty. And the last man looks like the glasses guy except for he was a curl. "Mei! Glad your back!" Im yong soo said with excitement. He tried to hug, but I dodge him and he fell down. Everyone laughed at Im yong soo, except for Kiku. "Oaf! My bad sorry for trying to hug you." Im yong soo apologized. "Its okay." I replied. "Mei these five men are friends with your guardian and they will help you get your memory back." Kiku explained to me. "Hi I am Author Kirkland country of England." He greeted me. "Hello dude I am Alfred F. Jones! The hero of America!" He cheered. "Dude?" I asked very confused what he said. "Sorry about that Taiwan, but this idiot won't think first. Author said to me very annoyed by Alfred. "Hey what's that suppose to mean!?" Alfred yelled at author. "You know what I mean stupid!" Author snapped at Alfred. They were arguing and arguing, until my head starting to hurt badly. "Ugh!" I screamed out then hit the wall behind me. "Mei!" Kiku cried out. My head was hurting so much, until I saw something. "You idiot stop eating like a pig fool and don't talk with your mouth open!" Author yelled at Alfred. "Sorry!" Alfred apologized. "Ai yah stop arguing you two you are making my children bored aru!" Yao complained to them. Yao was arguing with them now and Im yong soo sit next to Leon and I. "Well at least I got you two to keep me company!" Im yong soo cheered at us. "Ivan, Francis, Canada! Get these two stop fighting aru!" Yao yelled out. The thing I saw was one of my memories and I was back to reality. "Mei! Are you alright!?" Kiku asked very worried and curious. "I didn't answered him and ran to my family. I jump up and hugged them tightly. "I remember you guys!" I cheered out loud. We all fell to the ground. "Oaf!" We all yelled out. "Good to see you back sis!" Im yong soo squeezed out his words. 'Yeah.. Same here aru. Yao replied happily, but still being squished. "Get off!" Leon told us. We all got up and I ran to the five strangers. I remember you guys too. Author and Alfred always argue, Francis is always flirty, Ivan you always use your pipe to attack people, and Canada your the shy one. "I am glad you remember Mei!" Ivan said in a glad voice, but yet creepy still. "Do you remember me yet?" Kiku asked. "Sorry not yet Kiku." I told him. "Its okay soon you will." Kiku said with a light smile. "Alright everyone lets bring Mei's memories back!" Germany told everyone. I am a little nervous about this, but nothing can go wrong! Right?

 **Wow! I wrote this paragraph with 3,000 words!**

 **Thank you for reading it and I will make more chapters without failure!**


End file.
